


Глупое сердце

by maily, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Уилл бы с радостью полюбил кого-нибудь другого.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Глупое сердце

В смежном зале на розовом диванчике сидела серьезная женщина в клетчатом костюме с маленькой пушистой собачкой на коленях. Собачка смешно вытащила язык и смотрела своими черными глазами-пуговками по сторонам, наверняка ожидая, когда уже хозяйка заберет ее из этого адского места, в котором даже не работал кондиционер.

Уилл последние минут десять рисовал эту смешную раздосадованную собачью морду в блокноте карандашом и думал, что ощущает себя сейчас примерно так же, как эта собачка. Жарко до одури и скучно. А за высоким окном так маняще светило весеннее солнце, дул ласковый прохладный ветерок...

— Как тебе это? — голос Макс звучал уже очень устало. Она остановилась перед ним, покрутилась на месте, раскинув руки в стороны, и снова отошла к зеркалу. 

— Нормально, — честно ответил Уилл, разглядывая ее зеленое платье на бретельках, по фасону такое же, как и предыдущие три, кажется. 

Макс вздохнула. Опять покрутилась на месте, слегка присела, потом наклонилась к зеркалу ближе, посмотрела на отражение Уилла — и показала ему средний палец. Уилл улыбнулся.

— Ты сказал то же самое про все платья, Уилл, — она обернулась к нему с суровой решительностью на лице: — Ты должен мне помочь. Я уже больше не могу.

— Макс, возьми любое, они все сидят на тебе отлично, ты же сама видишь. Тем более, ты выбираешь одинаковые платья просто разного цвета.

— Они не одинаковые, — сморщилась она и почесала кончик носа, потом опять посмотрелась в зеркало. — Вот в этом, например, моя талия и грудь выглядят намного лучше, чем в желтом.

— Желтом? — беспомощно переспросил Уилл. 

Собака на диванчике тявкнула, звук эхом разнесся по двум залам. Дама шикнула на нее, погладила между ушами. Позвала какую-то Люси и посоветовала ей поторопиться. 

— Ну, которое было до красного и оранжевого.

— Боже, Макс, — застонал он, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Просто выбери какое-нибудь.

— Какое-нибудь? Это же выпускной, Уилл, может, я хочу выглядеть охренительно хорошо? — Макс расправила плечи и деланой модельной походкой обошла пуфик, на котором он сидел. — В общем, от тебя никакой пользы. 

— Тебе надо было позвать Лукаса.

— Ой нет. Он бы начал хныкать спустя две минуты и раздражать меня. Из-за своего поступления на юридический он ведет себя, как придурок.

Уилл захлопнул блокнот.

— Тогда почему ты не позвала Оди? Она бы точно подсказала тебе, какое из этой сотни одинаковых платьев самое лучше.

Макс плюхнулась на пуфик рядом с ним и положила голову Уиллу на плечо:

— Она сейчас ездит с Хоппером к мистеру Оуэнсу в Индианаполис, договариваются насчет поступления в академию. Как будто ты сам не знаешь.

— Ну пару дней ведь можно найти...

— А в свободные дни она всё время проводит с Майком. — Макс подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза: — Знаешь, было понятно, когда нам всем было по тринадцать. Но сейчас это немного жутко. Они вообще не отлипают друг от друга. Мы даже перестали ходить в кино вдвоем, — она отвела нечитаемый взгляд с его лица, и Уилл сам не заметил, как не дышал все эти секунды, пока Макс говорила.

Не всё. Не всё время они проводят вместе. Уилл сглотнул появившийся в горле комок, глубоко вдохнул. Макс опять посмотрела на него задумчиво и... никак. Будто находилась в своих мыслях.

— Ладно, — ожила она, подскочив на ноги. — Тогда я возьму это. — Расправила легкую из зеленого тюля юбку. Из-под подола выглядывали ярко-красные кеды, и Уиллу понравилось сочетание. — Если оно действительно нормальное? — она обернулась к нему с язвительной улыбкой.

— Самое нормальное из всех, — уверил ее Уилл, обрадованный скорой свободой. — После этих мучений ты должна мне картошку фри! — крикнул ей вслед, когда Макс пошла обратно к примерочным. 

— Только если нарисуешь мой портрет так же хорошо, как Майка! Он достал хвастаться! — крикнула та в ответ, и Уилл закусил губу, мысленно проклиная Майка, себя и свои рисунки, и Макс — говорившую так непонятно, на грани, что у него начинала разыгрываться паранойя.

*

Они смогли даже больше, чем просто прогулка до кафе за картошкой фри и молочными коктейлями. Устроили заход в парк аттракционов – круг на колесе обозрения и бесчисленные попытки попасть по мишени в палатке тира, и закончили свое путешествие ведерком сладкого попкорна, которое съели на двоих, сидя на лавочке, пока Уилл пытался выполнить обещание – нарисовать Макс намного лучше Майка. Она позировала, сложив ногу на ногу, специально игриво смотрела в сторону. 

Ничего не получилось. Как будто руки Уилла были заточены только под Майка — в этом и была вся правда. Под тело Майка, под каждый острый угол, под каждый изгиб — и карандашные или акварельные линии будто сами знали, куда нужно ложиться на листе, чтобы вышло идеально. Чтобы Майк получился Майком — самым настоящим. Уилл ведь даже не старался, как старался, когда рисовал других — иногда закусывал губу, хмурился, ластиком стирал по сто раз, оставляя светло-серые пятна на бумаге. Иногда он переделывал и рвал работы, потому что получалось совсем не то, чего он хотел.

С Майком — никогда не возникало никаких сомнений. По крайней мере, творческих. Об остальных Уилл думать не хотел, потому что все остальные сомнения в его жизни сейчас стекались к одному только Майку. И решить их, просто воспользовавшись ластиком, не получится.

Он довез Макс до дома, когда на улице был уже вечер. Закат медленно окрашивал небо в алый и фиолетовый, а ветер стал немного прохладнее. 

Он ехал домой и думал: будет ли сегодня звонить Майк? Если Оди не уехала в Индианаполис, значит, она осталась в Хокинсе, значит, они сейчас, наверное, были где-то вдвоем.  
Первое, что Уилл представил — это спальня. Спальня Майка, потому что дома у Оди им помешал бы Хоппер, своими тяжелыми шагами за дверью или все теми же неодобрительными взглядами заботливого и строгого отца, в которого он до сих пор играл. Или на самом деле был таким. Так вот, спальня Майка. С синим ковром на полу, с большой кроватью, на ней — покрывало светло-коричневого цвета. Уилл не желал заходить в своих мыслях дальше. 

Он бы хотел, чтобы Майк сегодня не звонил — и тогда можно представить, что его жизнь — абсолютно обычная (хотя представить это после всего, что с ними вообще произошло — крайне затруднительно, но можно попробовать). Что он не страдает, не чувствует ничего неправильного, кроме кошмаров, панических атак и легкой боязни темноты. С этим как-то удавалось справляться: врачи, белоснежные кабинеты лаборатории города Хокинс, многочасовые сессии и задания по медитации от миссис Брукс, которые Уилл периодически проваливал, не в силах справиться с эмоциями. Эффективно помогало только рисование — собственно, потому все полки в шкафув его комнате были заняты толстыми папками с бумагой, тоннами черновиков, а стены — пугающе исклеены всем подряд, от билетов в кино и вырезок из журналов до рисунков и фотографий. 

Уилл думал про обычную жизнь с некоторыми особенностями в виде посттравматического синдрома, но все равно — обычную в другом плане: что он не был влюблен, он ничего ни от кого не прятал, его душу и сердце не выворачивало наизнанку от тоски, и он не чувствовал себя виноватым каждую минуту жизни. Даже когда был счастлив — эти мгновения все равно горчили, потому что вина просачивалась через них, стояла фоном, напоминая о себе в голове.

Легко можно было представить, что всего этого нет, пока Уилл глушил мотор и выбирался из машины, сразу проверял, горит ли свет в окнах, какое дежурство у мамы, можно ли будет сесть с ней вместе перед телевизором и поужинать вдвоем.

Но окна сегодня не горели — мама работала или проводила время с Хоппером, и первое, что пришло Уиллу в голову само по себе — можно позвать Майка. Хотя пару минут назад он думал: только бы Майк не звонил. 

Это тоже медленно убивало — когда чувствуешь нечто противоположное одновременно. Страх и отвага, счастье и грусть, любовь и ненависть, чувство вины и тут же — абсолютное безразличие к чувствам других. Что ты — хороший, но очень плохой. 

Уилл звякнул ключами, прошел в темную прихожую и не стал включать свет. Вместо этого он добрался до своей комнаты, устало рухнул на постель и посмотрел на потолок, по которому медленно ползли красно-алые пятна уходящего дня. Дома пахло... домом и приближающимся летом — из-за приподнятой створки окна слышался шорох листвы у деревьев и стрекот сверчков, в такой тишине кажущийся довольно громким.

Уилл мог бы подремать. Мог включить телевизор. Мог позвонить Джонатану в Нью-Йорк. Он мог бы, например, поехать в кино с Дастином и Лукасом. Мог бы даже организовать спонтанный вечер ДнД и созвать в гости друзей. Но он не станет, потому что лишний раз врать себе и притворяться в компании — тяжело. 

Телефон зазвонил где-то в восемь, Уилл как раз наливал стакан апельсинового сока на кухне и зачем-то посмотрел на часы. Трубку он взял не сразу.

— Алло? — Майк на линии звучал тихо.

— Майк?

— Привет. 

— Привет. — Сок был терпким, словно обжигал язык. Уилл отставил стакан. За окном было уже темно, только небо было еще — не ночное, не черное, а глубоко-синее.

— Слышал, тебя сегодня пытали. Платьями, — пошутил мягко Майк из трубки. Уилл нахмурился, поморщился, грустно подумал про Оди, и как же тесно они все общались. 

— О, да. Макс была очень жестока.

— Могу представить.

— Зато она сводила меня в парк аттракционов.

— Хороший день? 

Уилл прикусил губу:

— Отличный, — вздохнул, не произнес: а что делал ты?

— Хочешь встретиться? — Майк, наверное, сейчас прижимал трубку близко щеке, потому что Уилл слышал шелест его дыхания в динамике. 

Сказать нет — нереально, это как соврать — хотя Уиллу теперь врать стало совсем несложно, но только — не Майку; сказать да — опять сделать себе чуточку больно. 

— Конечно, — произнес он уверенно. — Хочешь, можешь приехать ко мне? Мама на работе до одиннадцати.

— Тогда увидимся, — мигом ответил Майк и закончил разговор — резко, как будто тут же сорвался с места и помчался к своей машине.

Уилл улыбнулся, повесил трубку.

Шум колес с улицы послышался позже, он без проблем пробился через звуки ленты вечерних клипов по MTv. Уилл почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее — просто от одной мысли, от понимания, что Майк так близко. Буквально за дверью. Оно и раньше бешено билось, стуча в висках, но сейчас оглушало, потому что сейчас — Уиллу было можно всё то, о чем он раньше только мечтал.

— Ты быстро. Я как раз думал заказать пиццу, — первое, что сказал Уилл, когда они с Майком встретились взглядами — на пороге дома. Майк уверенно прошел мимо, Уилл толкнул дверь.

— Я только поужинал с родителями, но от пиццы все равно не откажусь, — улыбнулся Майк, и сердце Уилла предательски пропустило удар — как маленький отбойный молоточек в груди, постоянно меняющий ритм. 

На Майке была серая рубашка поло, обычные синие джинсы, его любимые белые кроссовки. От него пахло — домом Уилеров, ноткой бензина, пыли, лета, улицы и химически-мятного освежителя для салона машины. Уилл прочувствовал все запахи с одного глубокого вдоха, когда без слов обнял Майка, прижимая к себе, неловко приобнял его за талию.

Майк поддался, в ответ обнимая Уилла за плечи и тоже вжался ему лицом в шею, щекоча кожу горячим дыханием.

В минуты, как эта, остального мира не существовало. Чувство было — самое лучшее. Хотя к лучшим чувствам Уилл мог еще отнести любовь и дрожь в теле, когда мышцы после оргазма уже расслабились, и тело ломит приятной усталостью, и если после всего Майк не убирает руку с низа его живота, продолжая лениво гладить, выбивать остатки наслаждения.

Уилл вздрогнул. Щеки залило жаром.

— К черту пиццу, да? — понимающим хриплым голосом спросил Майк.

Майк — с которым они поцеловались месяц назад в домике в лесу, пока повторяли конспекты по истории. В тот день солнечные лучики пробирались через щели в досках и исчерчивали светом ноги, ладони, пыльный грязный пол и настил, на котором они сидели. В тот день мир Уилла перевернулся с ног на голову — и это — боже, как хорошо, — совершенно не касалось Изнанки. В тот день Майк стал Майком из снов, тайных фантазий и желаний. В тот день — Уилл был оглушен счастьем. 

И счастье продолжалось — тянулось, как бесконечная жвачка, и Уилл боялся момента, когда она порвется. 

Он посмотрел на Майка чуть снизу-вверх — Майк все равно был немножечко выше, — и представил: неловко добраться по коридору до его комнаты, цепляясь друг за друга и неуклюже раздеваясь, упасть на кровать вместе, обласкать каждый миллиметр знакомого тела, руками и пальцами исследовать все ямочки, впадинки, выпуклости, собрать языком капельки пота, вылизать шею Майка и прикусить ему ухо, дождаться ответного нетерпеливого выдоха, прислушаться к тишине дома, проверяя, одни ли они, целоваться до усталости и пока не опухнут губы.

Уилл увидел это очень четко, в паху тотчас все напряглось. Он обернулся к часам, не отлипая от Майка, и посчитал время.

— У нас есть полтора часа.

Майк фыркнул:

— Поверь, это даже очень много.

— Да я знаю. 

— Так что?.. — Майк улыбался, на щеках у него были ямочки. В глазах — горел озорной огонек, Уилл смотрел на него и думал: мы оба неправильные, но как хорошо, что я не один. — Можем вообще не сидеть дома, — вдруг предложил Майк, — или сидеть, но сделать что-нибудь полезное, — он ухмыльнулся, Уилл тоже, — например, подготовиться к экзамену. В среду у нас контрольное сочинение.

— Ты пришел, чтобы испортить мне вечер? — Уилл в шутку оттолкнул его от себя, и Майк со смехом отскочил в сторону. — Тогда нам точно нужно на улицу. 

— Поехали.

Они вышли на свежий воздух, Уилл поежился от вечерней прохлады. 

В машине Майка было тепло, в салоне сильно пахло мятой. “Поехали” — это можно покататься по городу, зависнуть на какой-нибудь парковке, купить пиццу на вынос и перекидываться случайными вопросами из списка тестов, которые Уилл за последние две недели в школе уже не мог видеть. Или можно просто трепаться о всякой ерунде: вспоминать, как недавно они все вместе ходили в кино и Лукас опрокинул стакан с колой, обсуждать выпускной, который наверняка будет полным отстоем, или вообще разговаривать, о чем угодно, только не о Оди, колледже и не о том, что ждет их дальше. Или можно отъехать в какое-нибудь темное место, чтобы никто не увидел, и целоваться. Трогать друг друга, растекшись по сидению, приглушенно стонать, закусив губы.

В общем, прятаться — как обычно. То, чем они и занимались.

Огни города за окнами так и не появились, Майк свернул в противоположную сторону, и они поехали по шоссе вдоль леса. 

— Можно погулять или доехать до озера? — спросил он осторожно, поглядывая на Уилла сбоку, пока сам Уилл включал музыку, копаясь в дисках в бардачке. 

— Мне все равно.

— Тогда давай не будем уезжать далеко, — пожал Майк плечами.

— Давай.

— Все ок?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Уилл честно. Он наконец-то нашел сборник The Clash и включил музыку в машине. — Просто... думаю.

— Если не хочешь, мы можем не ехать. Свернем обратно в город.

— Дело в не этом, — фонари проносились мимо один за другим, как быстрые белые вспышки, а лес за ними — высокий и темный живой забор. — Что ты возишься со мной, как с маленьким? — пошутил он.

Майк нахмурился. Его кожа казалась бледно-синей в сумерках. Тени красиво сменялись на его лице — сначала полоса света, потом темнота, достающая до губ.

— Забей. Я просто думаю. Давай свернем вот здесь, — Уилл указал на ближайший поворот, который заканчивался тупиком. Если пройти метров тридцать вперед, то окажешься на знакомой уже поляне, где они тусовались каждое лето, ремонтируя и обновляя станцию Дастина. 

Сейчас она вся проржавела. Дастин собирался созвать их на Великую Утилизацию в июне. Уилл вспомнил это и улыбнулся сам себе. 

— Пойдем посмотрим, как там поживает станция Дастина?

— Если от нее хоть что-нибудь осталось, — фыркнул Майк, послушно сворачивая направо.

— Так о чем ты подумал? — спросил он мгновениями позже, когда они, кутаясь в куртки, шагали по вытоптанной в высокой траве тропинке.

Уилл шел первым, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариком. На небе чертовски хорошо было видно звезды, вокруг пахло очень свежо и вкусно — лесом и свободой. Темнота почти не пугала. Из кустов по бокам не раздавалось подозрительного скрежета или шороха; трава была влажная, она мазала холодом по ладоням. 

_О нас. О тебе. Обо мне. О том, что будет дальше. И что врать — нехорошо. И еще о том, что я устал прятаться и бояться. Вся и так жизнь состояла из страха, просто сейчас он — иной._

На поляне было пусто и просторно, далеко впереди темным неясным силуэтом виднелась кривая станция со сломанными антеннами. Майк поравнялся с ним, и они шли нога в ногу, засматриваясь на раскинувшийся вдали город — как скопление маленьких огоньков-точек, с движущимися машинами, словно игрушечными. 

— Ладно, я тоже думал. Ну, вообще обо всем, — заговорил Майк серьезно. — Типа... то, что мы делаем. С тобой, — он взглянул на Уилла с нежностью и болью. — Я знаю, что это неправильно и нехорошо. 

Уилл постарался не сморщиться, но уголки губ дернулись сами собой.

— Прости, я же не в этом плане хотел...

— Да, я понимаю, — согласился Уилл. 

До станции идти стало уже лень, Уилл дернул Майка за запястье, забираясь пальцами под рукав его легкой куртки, и потянул вслед за собой. Пять шагов вперед, оглянуться, чтобы убедиться, что Майк здесь, он никуда не ушел, и сесть на траву — она холодная и мокрая, а никто из них и не подумал взять плед. Майк прижался своим плечом к его.

— Я не хотел врать, — сказал он. — Вообще ненавижу врать, я уважаю честных людей и всегда думал, что я тоже честный человек. А получилось, что я ничем не лучше тех, про кого сам говорил «ты посмотри, какой мудак». 

Уилл смотрел на его профиль в темноте.

— И разве это вообще может быть неправильно — ты и я? — пробормотал Майк с грустной улыбкой. — Если оно совсем не чувствуется неправильным, — он нахмурился, скользнул задумчивым взглядом по лицу Уилла, по губам. Уилл вслушивался в его голос. 

— Майк. А с Оди... — голос Уилла охрип. Он кашлянул, морщась оттого, что спугнул красивую тишину. — Оно чувствуется правильно?

— Теперь я уже не знаю, — туманно произнес Майк. — Не знаю, что правильно, а что нет.

— А раньше знал? 

— Наверное, знал.

Ну да, раньше все было проще, верно, Майк? Уилл тряхнул головой. Нужно организовать партию в ДнД и очередное собрание Радиоклуба, потом спасти мир, выжить, пока сражаешься с монстрами, боишься за свою семью и друзей. Мир черный и белый. Есть девушка, которую ты любишь, есть твои друзья, твой лучший друг и все предельно понятно. А потом все становится другим, да, Майк? Уилл ничего не ответил. Он сам уже не знал, чего хотел, что будет дальше, боялся заглядывать в будущее — этого будущего будто и не существовало вовсе. То есть он было набросано, как невнятный эскиз. И вроде Уилл понимал, что нужно рисовать, но откладывал процесс до последнего, занятый новой идеей.

— Слушай, Уилл...

— Да нет, все в порядке. Я и сам запутался, но я все равно рад, что между нами все случилось… Пусть и вот так. — Он взмахнул ладонью, пытаясь подобрать слово — криво, не вовремя, слишком поздно? — Хотя бы вот так, точнее.

Майк сосредоточенно смотрел на ночной лес — там, за поляной. Когда-то смертельно опасный, а сейчас — уже опять знакомый, приветливый и родной. Уилл тоже поднял глаза на выступающие темные верхушки деревьев. Окинул взглядом звездное небо над головой. Вдохнул полной грудью. 

— Прости, что я втянул тебя, — Майк вдруг сжал губы. — Тогда, в домике, я просто хотел тебя поцеловать. Я давно хотел. Это все, о чем я думал в тот момент и вообще... О чем я в принципе мог думать. И если бы ты остановил меня, то я бы, конечно...

— Я бы не остановил, — торопливо ответил Уилл. Сердце снова билось как бешеное. От слов Майка что-то жаркое поднялось в груди, разлилось там теплом, рухнуло в живот и ниже, потекло по ногам. От этой теплоты по коже побежали мурашки. Уилл почувствовал, как вздыбились волоски на загривке, как кожа сзади на шее стала супер чувствительной, и ее словно покалывало.

Эти мурашки больше не пугали — Уилл каждый раз замирал, когда его так пробирало, инстинктивно ждал опасности, но правда была в том, что подобные мурашки у него вызывал теперь только Майк; его прикосновения к телу Уилла, его горячее влажное дыхание на коже. Это как счастье, как выигранная гонка со смертью, как прыгнуть с обрыва в прохладную мутную воду озера в жаркий день и достать пятками до дна, а потом оттолкнуться и вынырнуть с жадным вдохом, это как нарисовать сотню рисунков и ни в одном не засомневаться, нет, это даже лучше, Майк — лучше всего этого в тысячу раз. Уилл смотрел ему в глаза и боялся, что тот прочтет его полный обожания взгляд. 

— Все ждут, и ты наверняка тоже, что я уеду вместе с Оди. Я ведь ее люблю. И что я должен подать документы в колледж, как будто все уже решено, а я, может быть, хочу отмотать время назад. — Начал быстро говорить Майк. — Немного времени — вот что мне нужно. И я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Ты мой лучший друг. А сейчас я вообще смотрю на тебя по-другому. Блин, почему в кино люди всегда знают, что говорить? — он нервно рассмеялся.

 _Я ведь ее люблю._ И Уиллу даже не было больно — в смысле, он и так прекрасно знал, что Майк любил Оди, а Уилл любил Майка, вот и весь ребус. Любил ли Майк его в ответ? Тогда он не сидел бы сейчас здесь, на поляне, прижимаясь сбоку к Уиллу и не тратил бы на него время, не говорил бы с ним. Может, он все-таки любил его неправильно, а Оди — правильно?

Уилл продолжал молчать, потянул зеленый стебелек травы на себя, вырвал его и стал рассматривать, плохо видя детали в темноте.

Пожалуй, любовь не бывает правильной или неправильной. Она просто бывает. Глупое сердце не выбирает — Уилл бы с радостью полюбил кого-нибудь другого, и оставил Майка в покое. Радовался бы за их с Оди успехи, когда-нибудь приехал бы к ним на свадьбу, они могли бы собираться всей компанией на каникулах, общаться всю жизнь и сохранить дружбу и тепло. Уилл бы очень этого хотел. Но подумать про кого-нибудь конкретного на месте Майка — даже про Сэнди, с которой Уилл целовался один раз в десятом классе после выставки рисунков арт-кружка, — неуютно и страшно. Даже представить кого-нибудь абстрактного странно. Невероятно. Нет такого человека, который бы столько знал про него, принимал его таким, какой он есть, прошел с ним через ад, пошел ради него на обман, не испугался своих чувств... Майк ведь не боялся?

— Уилл? Почему ты молчишь?

— Забыл свои слова, а сценарий остался дома, — скупо улыбнулся Уилл, выкидывая травинку в сторону.

Майк рассмеялся.

— Может быть, время у нас есть сейчас?.. Не знаю, сколько. Месяц? — Уилл признал вслух правду, которая пряталась между ним и Майком в недосказанности и молчании. — Может, два. Вот тебе и немного времени.

— И тебя не... Ты с этим согласен?

Уилл пожал плечами: он пережил Теневого монстра, один на один, провалившись в Изнанку; он сможет пережить любовь к Майку, даже если позже будет плохо и в итоге он останется один снова.

— Я люблю тебя, Майк. — Признался Уилл, стараясь не смотреть Майку в глаза. На небо, на звезды, похожие на россыпь переливающихся блесток, на кажущиеся прозрачными холмы далеко-далеко за городом, куда угодно, только не в глаза Майку. — Поэтому как бы стремно это ни звучало, я согласен на все.

Щеки пылали жаром, тело замерло, как перед прыжком — Уилл ждал, что скажет Майк, но Майк молчал. Секунды мучительно тянулись. А затем Майк толкнул его рукой в грудь, и Уилл послушно упал спиной на траву. Мир резко перевернулся — небо нависло над ним темно-синим бархатом, город спрятался за травой по бокам. Остался только Майк. Его глаза блестели в темноте, волосы закрывали лицо; его рот был приоткрыт, и Уилл, не соображая, потянулся вверх за поцелуем.

Губы Майка были мокрыми и теплыми, они послушно разомкнулись под напором Уилла, впустили его внутрь, и он вылизывал рот Майка, наслаждаясь близостью, ощущением тяжести Майка на себе, когда он оседлал его бедра и впился пальцами в его плечи. 

Поднялся ветер, послышался шелест листьев и треск веток позади, Уилл дернулся, прервался, Майк горячо дышал ему в лицо:

— Тебе страшно? Хочешь, уйдем отсюда?

— Нет. Совсем нет, — замотал Уилл головой и снова потянулся за поцелуем: — Так даже лучше.

С Майком не страшно в темноте. С ним тепло, безопасно, за ним — куда угодно. Несколько мокрых поцелуев — в колючий подбородок, в кончик носа, мазнуть губами по щекам. Майк лизнул шею Уилла, всосал мочку, отведя волосы назад, и потом опять заставил его упасть на спину — уверенным и сильным движением руки. 

Уилл глупо моргнул, фокусируя взгляд, Майк пропал. 

— Майк? Майк. 

Но ответа не было — потому что Майк был занят, изучая губами его тело. Уилл чувствовал его судорожное теплое дыхание на животе. Майк ловко задрал на нем футболку, привычно уже положил ладони на бока, огладил, сжал, чувствительно поцеловал под пупком. Мышцы поджались, Уилл громко выдохнул. Вслепую вскинул руку, ища голову Майка, чтобы потянуть его на себя, но Майк схватил его за запястье и пригвоздил к земле. Она была холодной, а Майк на нем — очень горячим. Дышать. Главное — глубоко дышать. Пальцы Майка спешно разделались с болтами на джинсах, кожу обдало холодом, когда Майк стянул их с Уилла, дернув за шлевки. Уилл задрожал, и Майк заботливо подложил ладони ему под бедра. Не то чтобы Уилл никогда не представлял — тысячу раз представлял, как они дойдут дальше простых... объятий. Но сейчас это как удар по голове до звона в ушах и успокоиться никак не выходило, тело тряслось, будто в лихорадке.

— Майк, — Уилл облизнулся, — ты уверен... Ох, — рот Майка был еще горячее. И он был тесным, немного резким — движения выходили хаотичными, сильными и короткими, ощущение, ни на что не похожее — абсолютное новое в жизни Уилла. Как будто внутри него растянули раскаленную струну и дернули изо всех сил. Хотелось подмахивать бедрами, шевелиться, ерзать под Майком, тело каждый раз ломало, когда Майк опять смыкал губы, насаживался ртом, стараясь взять больше.

Еще несколько рваных движений, голова Майка двигалась вверх-вниз, Уилл пробовал смотреть, но не смог, он мотал головой, волосы на затылке стали влажными от травы. Он хрипел, задыхался, Майка было так много — Майк действительно делал сейчас то, что делал. О чем Уилл думал по ночам. Или когда смотрел на него — за столом в кафетерии, или пока они сидели в библиотеке над очередным проектом мистера Кларка, и когда Майк прикусывал кончик карандаша, задумчиво глядя в учебник. Ох. Вздрогнув в последний раз, Уилл застонал и оборвал сам себя, зажав рот ладонью. Тело еще тряслось, Майк не отпускал его бедра и не отстранялся, и Уиллу было чудовищно стыдно. И хорошо. До одури хорошо. Кажется, Майк тоже стонал и мычал, и его руки тряслись, впиваясь пальцами в кожу Уилла до боли.

— Майк, — слабо позвал он, из-за приятной усталости еле шевеля языком. — Давай я...

— Не надо, — Майк утер губы подолом своей футболки, там осталось мокрое пятно; на подбородке у него блестела слюна, он сел на колени между раскинутых ног Уилла. Поморщившись, поправил штаны: — Я уже, — улыбнулся красным размазанным ртом. Уилл пересилил слабость и потянул его за локоть повыше — Майк опять упал сверху, вжимая его в землю. — И я тебя тоже. — Серьезно сказал Майк, подстраиваясь и соприкасаясь кончиком носа с носом Уилла — так близко. Даже в темноте можно рассмотреть веснушки на его коже. Что он сказал? Глаза немного щипало.

От Майка пахло Уиллом, сексом, собой. Наверное, со стороны Уилл выглядел глупо — медленно моргал и смотрел на Майка удивленно. Дышал, заполошно хватая ртом воздух. 

— Ты прав, у нас есть немного времени, — прошептал Майк ему на ухо, и Уилл прижал его к себе крепче.


End file.
